


短暂的帮助

by Say_527



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_527/pseuds/Say_527
Summary: 标记对于并不屈服于兽性本能的Omega来说绝对是件坏事，所以珀斯特能做的，也只有暂时性地帮帮他。
Relationships: The Postie/Dick Turpin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	短暂的帮助

**Author's Note:**

> 这并不是具有代表意义的ABO设定，如下：人们在18岁时会接受自己的第二性别，在这之前仍然是普通的男女。  
> 所以没有双性特征的存在！

常人可能不会知道，但迪克和珀斯特的确有些关系，关于身体与灵魂——这么说可能过于玄幻和不切实际了些，但这的确有些代表意义。  
他们俩在同一个地方长大，但珀斯特大了迪克7岁，所以当迪克这个16岁的少年明白自己心意的时候，珀斯特已经在尽力拒绝别家姑娘对他的示好了。  
这不是什么好事情，对迪克来说，但当他看见珀斯特脸上挂着的仍然是有些苦恼的微笑时，他的心情还是会不自觉地好起来，因为这代表着在这一天珀斯特不会离开他。  
这听起来有点奇怪，但这并不妨碍他像之前的每一次那样，拉住珀斯特的手坐在草地上。  
  
这个温和又充满着智慧的Alpha带领着迪克读了不少书，而他第一个会写的词汇就是“post”。  
“这个单词有邮差的意思，”当时只有18岁的珀斯特摸着他的头说道，“但如果你想的话，你也可以把它当成我的名字。”  
“邮差？珀斯特？”当时的他往珀斯特的手上蹭了蹭，“你肯定很适合这份工作！”  
“或许吧，但和你待在一起肯定比那份工作好。”不得不说，这句话让小迪克心花怒放，虽然珀斯特丝毫没有察觉。  
即使是那时候的他，想对珀斯特说的也是那句，”嘿，你能和我一直待在一起吗？”  
虽然他从没说出去过。  
  
他们本来可以当最好的朋友，虽然他们待在一起的时间比隔壁路易斯夫妇彼此相处的时间还要多。  
但迪克的第二性别迟迟没有出现，要知道，他在他十八岁生日那天一直双手合十地祈祷：让Omega这个性别离他远点！  
他不想在发情期的时候成为被情欲控制的动物。一点也不！即使这样的身份可以让他和珀斯特更容易在一起，但他并不希望以每个月都会来临的发情期为代价进行交换——那太伤他的自尊了！  
但在他并没有在那天迎来自己的信息素以及那标志着重生的第二性别。  
他该表现成什么样子呢？  
迪克并不清楚，但他觉得自己明天去找珀斯特的时候多了个话题。  
就这么一天两天的过去，迪克在一个星期后仍然没有迎来自己的第二性别，他也放弃了祷告，甚至在心里想过：可能上天已经忘记迪克·特平的存在了。  
但这些藏在云里，或者坐在彩虹桥上的家伙们最喜欢在你放松警惕的时候送你份大礼——但里面也有可能装着马蜂窝，哦，总之他们叫你别在意。  
  
  
  
眼前男人的轮廓渐渐变得模糊不清，声音却仍然在他的耳廓挑逗，所有关心的话语都变成了催促他“靠近，再靠近”的指引。如同侵入他鼻腔中的松木味，强占他所剩无几的理智，将这个刚刚拥有第二性别的omega男孩领到了欲望的边缘。  
平时积攒的情感，这时却在沉默与倾诉中徘徊，然而当那股香橙味缓缓进入珀斯特的鼻腔时，已经有东西悄然改变了。  
  
  
迪克觉得现在自己的头脑一片混乱，除了能感受到自己瘙痒的下身和挺立的性器之外，似乎什么也没有了。  
他真应该待在家里的！迪克从没觉得松木的清香足以让他神魂颠倒，但那股从珀斯特身上散发出的，Alpha特有的味道，却成了迪克在此刻迷茫当中的唯一依靠。  
于是在情理之中的，他微微侧身，闭着眼睛搂住了珀斯特的脖颈，让那股从脖子腺体处传来的清香味渗入他，直至骨髓。天哪，他贪恋这种感觉，像是枯涸的小池又得到了海洋的怜爱那样令人陶醉。  
“我…”迪克丝毫不愿意松开自己的手，他宁愿丢掉他之前所有的怨念和不满，仅仅留下一颗充满渴望与期待的心去接受。  
但珀斯特并没有动作，像是完全不为所动那样。虽然他对于这样诱惑力极强的信息素其实并没有什么抵抗力，但，“别让这东西把你侵略了”，他的理智是这么和他说的。  
他不希望这样稀里糊涂地和迪克发生关系。这当然不代表他对这个小家伙没有好感，但这种仅仅依靠生物本能的依靠和爱恋并不能代表内心的想法，他们会像野兽一样在对方身上汲取来自性欲的养分，但是却触碰不到内心的声音。说他固执己见也好，说他不切实际也好，但他的确不愿意让这个小家伙的第一次就这么不明不白地交给他。他想负责，而且不仅仅是身体上的。  
“呼…”珀斯特颤抖着呼了一口气，闭了闭眼睛。然后覆上了迪克的手臂，像是在安抚受惊的动物那样低声说道，“迪克，你先起来，我帮你从这东西里出来。”  
这个“东西”特指的欲望，虽然他知道想要走出来的人通常越陷越深，但现在除了安抚性地说几句话，他可以做的也不多了。  
但这并不代表他无事可做。珀斯特又搂住了迪克的腰，摸着年轻男孩极瘦的腰肢，珀斯特一时间竟然不知道他到底是想要迪克离他远些，还是更深入些——得了，现在的情形不允许他延伸下去了。  
他们正坐在树林的一角，几乎没有人会来。因为迪克对于热闹的地方总是饱含着向往，但这也无疑代表着更多的走神，所以在珀斯特无奈的要求下，他们平时相处的地点变成了树林宁静的一角。  
现在，这个地方成了他们极佳的遮蔽。  
珀斯特做了个吞咽的动作，但他的意志也即将崩弦，所以他还是将手伸向了迪克的性器。隔着那层不大厚实的布料，珀斯特仍然能感受到手中那股炽热的欲望是如何叫嚣着自己的不满的。  
他开始慢慢慰抚这器物的顶端，用手心上下摩挲着。  
“唔…”自己怀里的男孩开始不满足地扭动起来，大腿有意无意地触碰着珀斯特的私处，浑身都像被强压的欲望占压着，“我的后面…好…好难受…”  
珀斯特闭上了眼睛，在这处寂静的地方，他们两人的喘气声异样明显，其中含有的意味也更加容易被读懂。  
他手上的动作加快了些，如同现在拥有最难以忍受的释放欲望的是他一样。  
他开始回忆自己在自慰时最常幻想的东西，但那些女人和裸体在这时没有任何用处，他的大脑给出的画面只有一个人，迪克·特平。  
这个瘦弱的男孩，在他的想象中被抬起了腰，两条他曾在夏天见过的，裸露着的腿蜷曲着，白得让人移不开眼的皮肤正因为在情欲中徘徊，而染上了浅淡的粉红色。  
他捂住了自己的嘴巴，似乎羞于呻吟从自己口中吐出的样子，殊不知只有那样的羞涩才会让人趋之若鹜。珀斯特想已经象出了，迪克的腿圈住了自己的腰，身体却因为过分猛烈的抽插而轻轻动摇的样子。他灰黑色的卷发会因为汗液变得湿黏，如同舔舐般抚过他的脸颊，牵连至那因为激烈性爱而产生的泪液。  
珀斯特如同真正听见了那样——迪克在哀求，他在抵抗那样的过于巨大的尺寸和那过快的速度，似乎一切关于“青涩”与“色情”的词汇都适合处于高潮状态的迪克。  
湿软的内壁在临界的一点开始了痉挛，曾经口是心非的拒绝和推脱都变成了来自肉体的引诱。那双同焦糖般甜蜜的眼睛只能够倒映出他眼前男人的身影，片刻的失神如同世界上最可爱的承诺。迪克用那样瘦削的身体来进行验证了如此爱意。  
珀斯特的喘息声越发越急切，像是自己也在追求那样由少年带来的快意。  
他褪去了少年的下装，在少年瘦长双腿的微微颤抖下进行。他渐渐伸向少年性器的根部，在稀疏无几的耻毛下遮掩着那直直挺立的物件。  
他用自己宽大温暖的手掌包裹住了迪克的性器，手上因长时间书写而产生的茧成了慰抚对方的利器。但找这仍然不够，这绝对不是疏解欲望的最佳途径。  
谁知道珀斯特多想让迪克的臀部蹭蹭他身下的东西，用那柔软的臀肉包裹住，让他深入，让他们一起到达来自欲望的终点。  
珀斯特用手指试探性地进入了迪克那处从没被人侵略的地方，湿热的黏液在洞口随着迪克无意识的扭动摇晃。当他用手指进入时，那如同吸盘的肉壁便挤了上来，表面贪婪的小家伙因此产生了更多的爱液。但当他拿出某些巨大的东西时，身下的男孩却会像受惊的鹿那样想要跑开。  
手指由一根加至两根，珀斯特开始慢慢抽插。在这样的寂静中，珀斯特几乎可以听见那淫靡的水响。  
男孩的腰开始摇晃，跟随着他这并不纯情的动作。现在的迪克如同一只发情的猫，那软糯而略显尖锐的呻吟足以引诱一个Alpha来占有他。  
几乎是毫无预警的动作，珀斯特将手指加至四根，然后进入了这处湿软的另一个深处，加上他在迪克脖颈处的一个轻轻的吮吸。  
几乎是不出他所料的，这个在之前从未享受过情欲的男孩带着一声毫无遮掩的呻吟高潮了，就在他的怀中，在这样的树林中。  
珀斯特能感受到那股之前过分甜腻柑橘味正在慢慢消散，随着忽然的风飘向了更远的地方。  
“呼…希望你别记住这件没那么愉快的事情。”因为我可能要记它一辈子了。珀斯特把已经昏睡过去的男孩往自己怀中按得更深了些，像是仍然贪恋那样的幻想。  
  
  
这样的身体触碰的确是很有效的暂时标记。在之后的几天，也就是在珀斯特将迪克送回他家的那几天，迪克仅仅是在昏睡，以睡眠来祭奠他的曾经，当迪克醒来之后，他身上的标记也已经消散了。  
这让迪克的父母松了口气，毕竟他们并不希望自己儿子以后的丈夫仅仅是个教书先生。  
但当他们盘算着为迪克找个丈夫的时候，迪克就已经跑了，带着他攒下的，和特平先生贪来的那个小金库里的钱换了一箱抑制剂，然后带着一匹好马跑了。  
在这个村庄，没人知道他到了哪里。即使是对他仍有挂念的珀斯特。  
  
  
但世事难料不是吗？  
当珀斯特真正成为一名邮差的时候，他接过了那个名叫“约翰·帕尔默”的男人的信时，那双仿佛在祈求的眼睛眨了眨。  
他选择了帮助这个男人，带着由身及心的渗透。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  



End file.
